


Unter dem Mond

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Mond sieht alles, selbst die Dinge, die im Schatten vor sich gehen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unter dem Mond

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under The Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/527661) by [TinyBat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat). 



_ Graham/Ruby _

 

_Es gibt Nächte, wenn die Wölfe schweigen und nur der Mond heult._

\- George Carlin

Es war die krasseste Art von Ironie, dass das Mädchen, welches heulte, den Jungen liebte, der jagte. Der Fluch, der die Bürger von Storybrooke verändert hatte, besaß einen Sinn für Humor. Ruby, ein Werwolf hatte sich in Graham verliebt, den Jägersmann ohne Herz. Niemand außer ihr wusste es, aber sie war so offen, dass jeder dachte, dass sie sie anbaggerte. Das war jedoch nicht der Fall. Der süße, höfliche, charmante und gelegentlich schelmisch betrunkene Graham besaß vollkommen ihr Herz.

 

Hätte sie es gewusst, ihr Herz hätte ohne einen zweiten Gedanken vollkommen den leeren Platz in seiner Brust aufgefüllt. Es hätte gepasst, da die einzigen wahren Gefährten des Jägermannes die Wölfe waren. Sie wäre ohne Frage in beiden Formen, in jedem Land, für immer an seiner Seite geblieben. Als er fort war, hatte der Einzige, der sie trauern sah, keine Worte um sie zu trösten und keine Arme um sie zu halten. Nur weißes Licht, dass ihren Körper veränderte, sodass sie vor ihrer Traurigkeit wegrennen konnte. Es schrie, weinte und sprach mit ihr ohne ein Wort.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

__ Rumpelstilzchen/Belle  
  


_Der Mond ist ein Freund für den Einsamen zum Reden._

\- Carl Sandburg

Es gab keinen wirklichen Grund sich in einem leeren Haus wie bisher zu bewegen. Keinen Zweck Unheil anzurichten, wenn es niemanden gab mit dem man sich unterhalten konnte. Belle, seine wunderschöne Belle war gegangen. Seine Sturheit hatte ihm etwas Liebes gekostet. Die Magie in ihr, welche seiner eigenen entgegen wirkte, kam mit einem Preis. Er hatte sie vertrieben in dem Glauben, dass sie niemals zusammenarbeiten konnten und nun war sie wirklich weg. Er würde nicht an ihrer Tür innehalten, er würde nicht die angeschlagene Tasse aus dem Schrank nehmen und er würde nicht aus dem Fenster in den Nachthimmel starren um sich mit seinem ganzen Sein zu wünschen, dass sie wieder an seiner Seite wäre.

 

Belle war genau in seine Arme gefallen als sie die Vorhänge von dem Fenster herunterriss um etwas Licht in seine Welt zu bringen und sie hatte wundervoll triumphiert. Rumpelstilzchen erinnerte sich in vollkommener Klarheit an alles während dieses Momentes. Die Art und Weise wie die Sonne ihr auf die Haut geschienen hatte, das Gewicht von ihr in seinen Armen und das Gefühl nach so langer Zeit wieder eine Person nahe zu haben. Der Mond würde nun das einzige Licht für ihn sein, es ist eine Erinnerung an die Sonne und die bleibende Erinnerung an die Frau, die er liebte.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

__ Prinz Charming/Snow White  
  


_Mögest du warme Worte an einem kalten Abend haben, Vollmond in einer dunklen Nacht und eine sanfte Straße auf dem Weg nach Hause._

\- irischer Segensspruch 

Sie hatten endlich wieder zueinander gefunden, sie waren verheiratet und sie würden eine Familie haben. Es gab Schneeflocken, die leise auf den Balkon fielen, und kalte Luft wehte herein um von dem prasselnden Feuer in Schach gehalten zu werden. Dieser seltene, ruhige Moment für Snow White und Prinz Charming war etwas, dass sie innig liebten. Der Mond, der voll und leuchtend im Himmel hing, schien Snow zu beruhigen. Sie lag halb eingeschlafen in einem großen Sessel mit einem Fell über ihre langsam größer werdende Form gelegt und ihrem Ehemann an ihrer Seite. Der Weg hierher war nicht leicht gewesen, aber es hatte ihr Gelübde so viel inniger gemacht.

 

Ich liebe dich war nicht etwas das sie sagen mussten, aber in Nächten wie diesen erschien es nur passend.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

  
_ Jefferson/Emma _

  
_Ich denke, die Definition eines Wahnsinnigen ist ein Mann umgeben von diesen._

\- Ezra Pound

Nie zuvor hatten Worte so deutlich für längere Zeit in ihren Kopf wieder gehallt als diese, die in den Ohren der Retterin hineingehämmert wurden.

 

„Du bist umringt von Menschen, die dich lieben, warum ist das so furchterregend?“

„Die Leute, die mich lieben, sind Verrückte!“

 

Sie bereute es nicht ihn angeschrien zu haben und sie bereute es ebenfalls nicht ihn einen Verrückten genannt zu haben. Jefferson, der verrückte Hutmacher, war in sie verliebt und es war nur ihr Widerwille sich selbst zu öffnen, der sie davon abhielt ihm zu sagen, dass sie dasselbe fühlte. Er hatte Recht, sie war umgeben von Menschen, die sie liebten. Zwei Elternteile und einen Sohn, welcher aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war wie es ihr an manchen Tagen erschien. Sie liebte sie auf ihre eigene Weise, immer noch verängstigt, dass sie trotz aller gegenteiligen Beweise nicht echt waren. Der Mann auf der anderen Seite der Tür liebte sie ebenfalls und das war es, was ihr am meisten Angst machte. Ein Leben voller Entbehrungen hatte ihr trotz all diesem Ballast jemanden gebracht, der sie trotzdem liebte, Körper und Seele.

 

Sie passten auf die unwahrscheinlichste Art zusammen und dies zuzugeben, das würde bedeuten eine Bindung einzugehen und endlich diese Welt, in die sie hineinspaziert war, real zu machen. Emma liebte mit solcher Intensität, dass es die Sonne verbrennen könnte und doch hatte Jefferson ihr mit der Zeit gezeigt, dass es nicht auch sie verbrennen würde. Sie war nie jemand für Beständigkeit gewesen, da Beständigkeit nie für sie dagewesen war. Henry, ihre Eltern und Jefferson waren nun alle bleibend und unveränderlich in jedem Teil ihres Wesens und wenn sie verrückt waren sie zu lieben, dann konnte sie vielleicht zufrieden sein mit dem Wahnsinn, der in ihr hervorkam, weil sie sie ebenfalls liebte.

 

Ende

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bei Jefferson/Emma spielt der Mond insofern eine Rolle, da verrückt im englischen auch lunatic heißt. Luna ist lateinisch für Mond.


End file.
